Salsa
by chrnoskitty
Summary: ...I may kill myself for writing this and posting it... oh well, I'll leave that up to you reviewers. AkuRoku


**Salsa**

_It's a really good idea to teach dancing in gym class. Or so their teacher thought. Just one problem, The class was all boys. AkuRoku_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a crappily sewn Axel plushie. -huggles plushie-**

"All right class!" They're over-ecstatic female teacher chirped. "Find your parteners and we'll begin this!"

Roxas growled, the rest of the class groaned. Stupid school board and it's cultural immersion program. Like any of these guys here gave a crap whether or not they could do the 'incredibly popular' latin dance. Hmph. As if.

Apparently, the teacher didn't enjoy their lack of enthusium. "All right, I see what you're doing!" She said, literally bouncing where she stood. Bouncing over to an extremely short 'guy', (Roxas knew that it wasn't a guy--she'd been in his class earlier in the day, deciding she would participate in the boy's gym class today) The dance teacher bounced her over to some guy who was at least seven feet tall. The blonde almost felt sorry for the girl. _Almost_.

However, his pity was cut short by said teacher bouncing him over to someone who was laughing at the girl's predicament. He didn't even need to look up into the electric green eyes, or take note of the fiery cascades of spiky hair to know who it was. Axel. The barking laugh gave it away. Stupid Pyro was enjoying himself--When Roxas had told him that they were dancing in gym he had to have been the only one that didn't make a face. Axel had just laughed. Roxas bet that the pyro and the bubbly teacher would get along well.

It went like that for quite a while, the teacher pairing them up with guy after unlikely guy. "Yay! We're done!" She chirped. Roxas wanted to get her decaf coffee, or a tranquillizer. "Now! Left front, Center, Left back!" She said, making an example of the girl and giant that she had been paired up with. Sucked for her.

Axel laughed at the two. Roxas wondered if he'd get himself killed from lack of oxygen, until he realized that the pyro wasn't the only one laughing. The girl was laughing, as well. Mainly because she was having "foot wars" with some guy she didn't know... She was muttering about it.

"See? Not that hard," The instructor chirped. "Practice it." Reluctanly, the class did. It seemed like an eternity before she gave her next bubbly command. Something about a sidestep, which, when one person fell it ended up with a dominoe effect.

"That was fun," Axel joked, from his place atop Roxas. The blonde had tripped on another kids' foot when he had fallen, and well, now the gym was a laughing tangle of bodies. Even the girl and the giant were on the floor, her high-pitched laughs rising upward with the rest of the class's and intertwining unnoticably into it.

The teacher took this as a sign that they were ready for something further. "Get with your parteners and practice it!!" She said, demonstrating how to hold your parteners hand. "Oh! Since you're all guys, the shorter one will play the part of the girl!!" She added as a bubbly afterthought.

_If only looks could kill. If only._ Roxas found himself thinking, as he was forced to allow Axel to 'have his way with him'. Only, not that way. 'The guy leads in this dance. It's a form of wordless communication, using the body to tell the other something.' Or something like that. All Roxas knew that it meant was that the Pyro had his hand on _his_ hip, and was pulling Roxas a little closer than the blonde thought was legal.

Roxas blushed a shade of red that put Axel's hair to shame, as they began to engage in the 'foot wars'. Stupid girl and her 'I'm leeek on craaaaaaack' comments. He thought they were doing fairly well until he felt someone whack him in the back of the head. He looked up to meet a pair of unnatural lavendar eyes. "Look up! up! up!" She said hyperly, it was the girl with the foot wars comment. Roxas hissed something at her and she laughed. But, he heeded her advice, seeing that the teacher was doing the same thing. Only, without the physical abuse.

And he found himself looking up into the most shocking green eyes he had ever seen. Why hadn't he noticed them before? The blonde asked himself. 'Cause Axel's a no good slacker and wouldn't even show his face in class unless you told him that you weren't doing anything sport-like. Oh. Thanks, mind.

"Like what you see?" Axel's voice was soft, undoubtedly trying to keep the teacher from hearing him.

Roxas's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected to get caught staring! "You only wish. Junkie," Roxas hissed, knowing that the pyromaniac had been caught with a few illegal substances more than once this year. And it was only first term.

Axel stuck out his tongue, revealing a silver stud in it. Roxas winced. Piercings were sooooo disgusting. And yes, he was aware of how much he sounded like a girl at the moment. So what? They were. Disgusting, that is.

"No likie?" Axel chided, having noticed the blonde's reaction. Roxas ignored the pyro and watched the instructor, who was trying to get the girl to 'bend her knees'. He found it quite amusing that she was on her tiptoes, not able to reach the giant's shoulder and was being told to bend her knees. Roxas gave a bemused snort at her predicament, Axel chuckled.

**Brrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!**

The bell signaled their release from the gym class, but Roxas felt himself being pulled closer to the pyromaniac. A warm breath ghosted over his ear, and he shivered. "Bring chips next time," Axel whispered, tracing the blonde's earlobe with his tongue. Then leaving, waving over his shoulder.

Roxas stood there. Dumbfounded. What the hell had just happened?

-------

**So? What'd you think? Should I leave it as a one-shot, or should I continue it? If I continue it, I need a little bit of input from my lovely reviewers! Thanks to all you guys!! Love ya'll!**


End file.
